Yammy Llargo
Yammy Llargo 'is an Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's army. He hold the rank of Arrancar ''Decimo ''(10), but becomes the ''Cero ''(0) Espada after releasing his Zanpakuto. Background Physical Appearance By far the largest of the current Espada, Yammy Llargo is a giant Arrancar with tan skin and a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair. He has long, bushy sideburns and a thin black ponytail. Aside from that, he is bald. He also has orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being that his jacket is always open. Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole in his chest signifying his previous time as a Hollow. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10, signifying Yammy's rank in the Espada, is on his left shoulder. However, in his released form, the number changes to 0. Personality Yammy is arrogant and overconfident in his abilities. He is quite brutal - when a medic Arrancar reattached his arm, he smashed his fist into her head, killing her instantly. According to Szayelaporro Granz, Yammy has a habit of shouting "''suerte" (Spanish for "luck") when he comes across opponents which will amuse him, such as when he first encountered Ichigo Kurosaki in Karakura Town. Yammy relies greatly on Ulquiorra to give him instructions and orders, acting somewhat as his enforcer, though he functions well without him during a Karakura Town raid. Rather than using tactics in the battlefield, Yammy prefers to just fight with his brute strength, and seems to take joy in killing and hurting others. To grow stronger and kill more efficiently, Yammy eats and rests in his spare time. He respects Ulquiorra to some degree, wanting to aid the latter during his final fight with Ichigo. He displayed slight surprise after Ulquiorra's death at the hands of a Hollowfied Ichigo, but seemed more shocked at his defeat and disappointed at not being able to participate in the fight than actual concern. Other than Ulquiorra, Yammy has no regard for his allies, referring to the other Espada as "trash" (including Ulquiorra), and even going as far as attacking them without warning: he killed the medic who reattached his arm just to test its strength, attacked Menoly Mallia without an apparent reason, and attacked Rudbornn Chelute while he was fighting against Rukia Kuchiki (though in Rudbornn's case, Yammy may have blindly struck him because he was angry at Uryu Ishida for making him fall from the tower). History Powers and Abilities Signature Skill *Anger-Induced Physical Augmentation - Yammy is the only Espada who can conserve his Reiryoku by sleeping and eating, which takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up over time, and he can enter his Resurreccion, causing his Espada number to change and his true power to be realized. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels. Arrancar Capabilities *Hierro (Steel Skin) - When Yoruichi Shihoin knocked Yammy unconscious for a brief moment, she sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. Yammy's Hierro is strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryu Ishida's recent bow, and allowed him to survive the explosion of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's anti-Arrancar landmine with no critical injuries. He withstood Uryu's Sprenger technique with no actual damage. *Gonzui (Soul Inhalation) - Yammy can use a unique suction ability called Gonzui to absorb the souls from the living. He considers this a form of eating, for the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiryoku have a horrible taste to him. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku are able to resist it. *Cero - He can fire red Cero blasts from his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. *Bala - Yammy can fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which, while weaker than Cero blasts, are much faster. He can fire a multitude of these in quick succession. *Descorrer (Splitting Void) - A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Other Skills *Immense Strength - Yammy possesses superhuman strength so high, even his simplest actions create damage and destruction. He overpowered Yasutora Sado's initial '''Brazo Derecha de Gigante by ripping his arm off and breaking it completely in two. He knocked Menoly Mallia aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches, by simply backhanding her. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of Las Noches. *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - While not having displayed any formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Yammy relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting, never using his Zanpakuto in combat. His skill in hand-to-hand combat, combined with his immense strength, makes him quite a dangerous opponent. Spiritual Power *Immense Spiritual Power - In his sealed form, Yammy's Reiatsu is great enough to register as an Espada-level Arrancar, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. His Reiatsu is red. Zanpakuto Ira '(''Enraged Beast) - Yammy's Zanpakuto takes the form of a normal Katanta. The handle is red and the guard looks like a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. *Resurreccion - The Resurreccion release command is "'''Enrage". When releasing his Zanpakuto explodes in release of spiritual power and Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of the Japanese kaijus. His skull ridges become more pronounced taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically with his torso being largely the same but at the base attached to large elephant-like caterpillar-like legs, eight each extending back from the torso connected to the body at white carapace covered joints leading to up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to that of an Ankylosaurus. On each leg he has three large toes that extend back from the front to the back of the leg. He has five large black cylindrical tubes form on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his back and on his elbows, the latter of which can be used as piston-like rams. While releasing into this form his number changes from 10 to 0, by the 1 disintegrating leaving on the 0. Resurreccion Special Ability *Enhanced Cero - While in his released form, he can use a much more powerful Cero, which he charges in front of his mouth. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with Yammy's increased size after releasing. *Enhanced Bala - In Yammy's released form, his Bala can easily hurl Ichigo away from a large distance (while he was wielding Tensa Zangetsu), destroying part of the battlefield at the same time. It is proportionally bigger and stronger in accordance with Yammy's increase in size. *Enhanced Hierro - His Hierro is further enhanced in this form. He remains completely unharmed after his fight against Chad, Rukia Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai. He only received minor pain from a Hado 33. Sokatsui fired at point-blank range, which he mostly ignored. Though somewhat dazed, he survived with no damage when a Cero he was charging exploded in his mouth because of a Getsuga Tensho Ichigo Kurosaki fired to counter it. When hit by a Getsuga Tensho from a Bankai- and Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo, Yammy received only a minor cut on his neck. He took a La Muerte attack to the face from Chad's Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo with no damage. *Enhanced Strength - While in his released form, Yammy's already enormous strength further increases. He dispatched two of his opponents with little effort. When he threw Rukia to the ground, she could not recover due to the force of the throw being too hard on her body. He can bite through buildings with ease. He outmatched Chad's strongest attack when he was using his Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo and knock away Kenpachi Zaraki a few meters back (a captain known for his wild and barbaric personality) with just a swing of his tail. *Enhanced Spiritual Power - While in his released form, his Reiatsu increases explosively. Yammy states he is the strongest among the Espada. He used his Reiatsu as a shield and expanded it out as an explosion, which affected the surrounding area. His Reiatsu is orange-red in coloration. *Enraged Form Relationships Allies *Ulquiorra Cifer (Partner-in-combat) Enemies *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Orihime Inoue *Renji Abarai *Karin Kurosaki *Shinigami Taskforce **Toshiro Hitsugaya **Rangiku Matsumoto **Ikkaku Madarame **Yumichika Ayasegawa **Momo Hinamori *Byakuya Kuchiki *Kenpachi Zaraki Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Villains Alliance Category:Vanderich Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Major Characters Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Aizen's Army Category:Power Type Characters Category:Deceased